nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Edward
Emperor Edward V was a main character in Fantasyland, ''known for being the Emperor of the Gingerbread Empire. He made his first guest appearance in the first season episode, "Rhys," again as the Emperor. In terms of the series narrative, the Emperor succeeded his father, Edward IV, to become Edward V of the Gingerbread Empire. He was Emperor during Rhys's adolescence and was the one who knighted him. He aided the royal family's escape from Fantasyland in ''Fantasyland. ''He later fell in love with Niall, later sacrificing his life for her and her family. Through his death, Niall ascended the throne as Empress. Appearances ''Gingerbread Chronicles The Emperor made a guest appearance in the eleventh episode, "Rhys." When Rhys exhibits exceptional bravery and valor in front of the Emperor, Edward is impressed and knights the gentleman who saved his life. The two would not cross paths again. ''Fantasyland'' In the second finale of the season, "She Was," the Emperor returns when he comes to Main Street to save the royal family, currently under DAWN's siege. He, also being a newfound monarch along with Niall, is immediately smitten. The Emperor offered asylum to the family, which they accepted. He refused to let Noah come with them, a decision appreciated by the others, with the exceptions of Sasha and the Lumiukkess. In "Ham," the Emperor and Niall moved into the same room together, having spent five months together. In "Hereby," the Emperor officially declared war on Fantasyland. After safely recovering Niall, the royal family was kidnapped in one last attempt by Castor and Pollux. When they revealed that Queen Rose had an affair with the Emperor, resulting in Noah's birth, everyone suspected the Emperor was Edward. However, it was actually his father, Edward IV. In the episode "Gemini," the third finale, Castor and Pollux attempted to have Edward sign the official documents that transfer power, last seen in "Icicle Creek." After having an almost-telepathic conversation with Niall, the two launched an attack on their captors. However, the plan failed and Castor stabbed Edward's arm, fatally injuring him. In the fourth and final finale, "Chaos," Edward sacrifices his life to save Tamara by allowing his other arm to be stabbed. Both arms suffered blood poisoning. While Niall cradled him, the Emperor named her as his heir. His last words were "It was an pleasure to do this service for your family." A large funeral was held in the Emperor's honor. The throne was succeeded by Niall, who would later become the last Empress of the Gingerbread Empire. ''2016 Specials'' Emperor Edward made a special appearance in "Question." The episode focused on Niall's investigation into a family secret during her exile with Emperor Edward in the Gingerbread Empire. Edward helped Niall along to the discovery that her father was sterile and her biological father was a man named Yavn, killed by Castor and Pollux. Character Namesake Emperor Edward V was chosen randomly. The name Edward was just gallant. He does not have a VMK counterpart. Trivia *Edward V continued the season 3 "arc word" of five, to represent the five children. *It was never intended for the Emperor to be a character this season; however, producers wanted to explore the idea of how Niall came upon the throne of the Gingerbread Empire if she began as Queen of Fantasyland. Category:Characters Category:Gingerbread Chronicles Characters Category:Fantasyland Characters